Grand deviendra petit
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Ma famille tient un dojo depuis des années. Notre nom est renommé dans tout le Japon. Je vivais tranquillement avec ma famille jusqu'au jour où deux personnes firent irruption chez moi avec une malédiction particulière. School-fic, UA, SasuNaru.


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas comme toujours...**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: SasuNaru donc forcément Yaoi, les personnes homophobes ce n'est pas pour vous.**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Résumé: Ma famille tient un dojo depuis des années. Notre nom est renommé dans tout le Japon. Je vivais tranquillement avec ma famille jusqu'au jour où deux personnes firent irruption chez moi avec une malédiction particulière. School-fic, UA, SasuNaru. Cette fic est inspirée de Ranma 1/2 mais à ma version.**

**Note de l'auteur: Désormais, je vais me consacrer sur quatre fics. "A l'aube d'une bataille finale" du fandom Kingdom hearts, "Cristal", "Ghost River" et "Grand deviendra petit" du fandom Naruto. Les autres sont en pause pendant un petit moment. J'informerai les auteurs par PM lors d'une sortie d'une fic non cité précédemment et pour les personnes anonymes (ce sera la surprise). Car pour les autres fics, il faut que je relise tout pour me rappeler tout ce qui se passe dedans. Et si besoin de corriger des fautes (pour oublie de mot ou autre). Pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur ces quatre là. Pour Ghost River, la sortie du chapitre sera Lundi 20 Janvier et Cristal sera là aujourd'hui ou demain tout dépend du temps que je prends à l'écrire^^.**

**Donc sur ceux j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic^^. J'ai pu écrire une de mes drôles du moment.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

La ville de Konoha, une cité commerciale de renom où il se trouvait divers entreprises, écoles et commerces. Les rues étaient souvent remplies de touriste et d'homme d'affaire. Les produits que donnaient cette magnifique ville provenait d'ailleurs du monde entier. Cet endroit se trouvait dans la périphérie de la ville de Tokyo, la capitale du Japon.

C'était dans cette cité merveilleuse de Konoha que je vivais avec ma famille. Notre nom était de partout et souvent dans les têtes comme étant la meilleure école d'art martiaux du Japon. Mon père avait remporté un nombre impressionnant de trophée et remporter trois médailles d'or aux Jeux Olympiques. Mon grand frère avait gagné lui treize trophées dans des championnats nationaux réunissant les meilleurs combattants du pays. Mon deuxième grand frère n'avait pas vraiment la tête à la tradition familiale, préférant nous encourager des gradins.

Quant à moi, j'étais le cadet des trois frères, mon nom, Naruto Namikaze. A l'âge de six ans, j'avais remporté ma première médaille dans une compétition de Karaté. Je n'avais pas vraiment de mérite, mon aîné avait gagné sa première médaille à l'âge de quatre ans. J'avais tout essayé pour ne pas déshonorer ma famille alors je mettais entraîner durement affrontant des adversaires de plus en plus fort.

Malheureusement, personne n'arrivait à la hauteur de mon grand frère. C'était après ça que j'avais décidé de ne plus ressembler à lui. J'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux blonds comme le soleil jusqu'à l'omoplate, mes yeux avaient, selon beaucoup de mes amis, la couleur de l'océan mais moi je les trouvais simplement bleu. J'avais trois traits distincts sur chacune de mes joues. Je me les avais faites par "accident". C'était pendant une de mes crises d'infériorité j'avais pris un couteau de cuisine et je me les avais faites. Mon père m'avait immédiatement conduit à l'hôpital et le médecin lui avait dit que les cicatrices ne s'effaceront jamais.

Sur le coup, je m'en voulais et c'était à partir de là que j'avais décidé de ne plus ressembler à mon frère.

Je soupirai alors que je regardai par la fenêtre de ma chambre le coucher de soleil entouré de nuage sombre annonçant la pluie. Avant de quitter le rebord, je passai devant le miroir de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas du tout l'allure d'un garçon faisant des arts martiaux depuis plus de treize ans. J'étais plutôt petit et mes muscles étaient là mais ils semblaient invisibles. Je regardai mes cheveux, j'avais du garder mes épis blonds car ma crinière était incapable de devenir lisse.

J'avais essayé une fois et le résultat était que je ressemblais à une fille. J'aurai préféré être pendu que d'avoir l'air d'une fille. J'en avais déjà assez avec le lycée.

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur le benjamin de la famille, Deidara Namikaze. Ce dernier était aussi blond que moi mais ses cheveux étaient lisses comme l'était ceux de notre défunte mère. Mon frère avait également des cheveux particulièrement longs mais contrairement à moi il ne ressemblait pas à une fille mais bien à un homme. Il avait attaché quelques mèches de ses cheveux en queue haute et une frange cachée son œil gauche.

Son unique œil bleu foncé me regardait avec amusement. Je fronçai les sourcils devant la pose nonchalante de mon aîné sur le pas de ma porte. Il prit son appareil photo pour prendre une photo et une veine pulsa sur mon front. Je courus à sa suite pour récupérer l'objet du délit.

Depuis quelque temps, Deidara s'amusait à me prendre en photo pour "son album souvenir". Mais je connaissais la vérité, il vendait des photos de moi aux personnes les plus offrants pour récolter de l'argent. Pour mon frère benjamin, la photo était un art si on savait l'utiliser et il affirmait que mon visage était une de ses arts qu'il devait mettre en photo.

J'arrivai vers le salon et je vis mon père tenant son journal. Cet homme me ressemblait beaucoup excepté évidemment les cicatrices. Ses cheveux blonds en épi arrivaient à hauteur de ses épaules. Des yeux bleus mais contrairement à moi, mon père était grand et bien bâtît.

- Naruto, me réveilla la voix de mon père.

Je le regardai attendant la suite mais en voyant mon plus grand frère, Yahiko, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion familiale. Yahiko était un homme relativement beau, ses cheveux roux partant en épi contrastaient fortement avec le bleu de ses yeux. Il possédait un piercing à lobe de son oreille, cadeau de notre père pour sa première victoire au championnat national. Yahiko était parfait en tout point, il était grand, musclé sans exagération. Il était doué en cuisine, pour faire le ménage, ses études étaient terminées et il avait obtenu plusieurs diplômes. On pouvait dire que Yahiko était l'enfant parfait.

Deidara s'assit à mes côtés ainsi que Yahiko qui frotta affectueusement mes cheveux.

- Tu sais que cette coupe de cheveux te va bien Naruto, sourit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire de méchant sur mon aîné, je l'aimais. C'était mon modèle. Après tout dans la famille Namikaze, tout le monde s'aimait et se taquinait gentiment.

- Où est passé le petit garçon qui avait ses cheveux courts, pleura presque Yahiko.

Une veine pulsa et je me jetais sur mon frère pour un combat dans les règles de l'art Namikaze.

- Les garçons! Tonna la voix de mon père, son nom, Minato Namikaze. Ce dernier soupira et nous nous remettions à nos places.

Le silence régnait et le chef de la famille soupira.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous informez, soupira-t-il, bon, je vais commencer par le début. Vous vous souvenez de la famille Uchiha? Une autre famille qui pratique les arts martiaux à Kiri, une ville proche d'Hong Kong.

Nous hochions la tête, notre père nous avait parlé de cette famille qui était un "clan" comme le notre. Il enseignait les arts martiaux de génération en génération. Mon père avait d'ailleurs affronté le père de cette famille durant les jeux Olympiques d'Athènes en 2004 et de Pékin en 2008. Mon père avait d'ailleurs failli perdre par deux fois contre cet homme en finale. Les deux adversaires, malgré tout, avaient tissé un lien d'amitié et de confiance.

Yahiko, Deidara et moi étions contents que notre unique parent s'était trouvé un ami, un compagnon de combat. Il n'était pas rare que cet homme vint de Kiri jusqu'ici pour quelque échauffement partageant leur connaissance. Il s'appelait Fugaku Uchiha et il était le père de deux garçons Itachi et Sasuke mais jamais le père Uchiha n'avait divulgué des choses sur ses fils alors que mon père parlait de nous joyeusement.

Fugaku était un homme à l'aspect froid et autoritaire. Ses cheveux sombres avaient des teintes poivre et sel, démontrant son vieil âge pourtant il avait l'âge de mon paternel, entre autre une quarantaine d'année. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que les ténèbres qui semblaient vous transpercé l'âme. Je n'étais pas resté longtemps à ses côtés mais assez pour savoir que je ferai mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages.

Je vis l'air grave de mon père, je compris comme mes frères que la nouvelle qui allait nous annoncer était importante.

- Il y a eu un attentat au sein de cette famille. Seul les deux fils de Fugaku ont survécu, annonça le chef de famille.

Nous écarquillâmes les yeux devant cette tragique nouvelle. Mes deux frères froncèrent les sourcils tandis que je crus comprendre où en venait mon père.

- Fugaku m'avait demandé si jamais il lui arrivait un malheur de m'occuper de ses fils, déclara-t-il, je vais honorer ma promesse et accueillir les enfants de mon ami. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez sage. Itachi et Sasuke ne devront pas tarder à arriver. Ils ont pris l'avion et je vais aller les chercher à l'aéroport.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Nous savions que c'était important pour notre père. Je me retirai dans le dojo, frappant des briques en pierre. C'était pour moi le meilleur moyen de rester calme et détendu. Nous allions héberger deux inconnus à la maison et cela ne m'enchanter pas tellement. Surtout que je devais savoir gérer plusieurs problèmes en même temps. Je pris un mannequin et je tapai dessus jusqu'à ce que mon père m'informe qu'il part à l'aéroport.

Je soupirai, mon paternel allait vraiment accueillir des inconnus à la maison et pendant une période indéterminée. Mon père connaissait les enfants de Fugaku, étant déjà allé à Kiri. Malheureusement, il ne nous avait jamais dit comment était les frères Uchiha.

Je rentrai dans la demeure principale sachant pertinemment que mon père ne sera pas là avant la tombée de la nuit. C'était les heures de pointe à Tokyo et la circulation était dense. Tout le monde voulait rentrer chez soi. Je vis Yahiko aux fourneaux préparant un petit repas pour nos invités. Je souris car mon frère était un cordon bleu et personne ne pouvait le contredire.

J'allai comme à mon habitude dans la chambre de Deidara discuter. Ce dernier était attablé à son bureau finissant ses devoirs. On était peut-être vendredi et on avait peut-être le week-end mais dans ma famille une loi était sacrée. On devait faire nos devoirs le vendredi soir pour avoir le week-end en famille pour s'entraîner aux arts martiaux ou encore sortir entre ami.

Je m'installai sur son lit posant mes pieds sur son mur.

- Si tu le salis, tu le nettoie, dit mon frère

Je souris avant de rouler pour avoir ma tête sur son oreiller. J'aimais bien l'odeur de Deidara, elle était réconfortante.

- Je sais que cela ne t'enchante pas d'accueillir Itachi et Sasuke mais je te prierais de faire un effort, continua-t-il sans levé son regard de ses cahiers.

- Ne t'en fais pas du moment qu'ils ne m'embêtent pas tout ira bien, soufflai-je

- Je pense que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un Naruto. Tu es tout de même le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir eu la moindre petite copine et pourtant le nombre de fille qui te court après à l'école c'est impressionnant.

- Parce qu'elle me tue les oreilles à piailler comme des oies, répliquai-je.

- Tu vires le bord petit frère? S'étonna Deidara.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

- Tu l'as insinué.

- Changeons de sujet.

Je pouvais entendre mon frère pousser un petit ricanement moqueur. Je me promis de me venger plus tard. Nous discutions de tout et de rien tandis que des gouttes de pluie frappaient la vitre de la chambre de mon aîné.

Soudain, Yahiko ouvrit la porte nous informant que papa était rentré avec les deux garçons. Nous descendîmes et nous vîmes notre père avec deux garçons bruns. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les fameux frères Uchiha. Il avait un des frères qui semblait avoir l'âge de Yahiko, entre autre vingt deux ans. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés par un élastique blanc. Je fus surpris en voyant de l'eau dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'avec mon père. Son visage était pâle m'alarmant me demandant s'il n'avait pas pris froid. Quant à ses yeux comme son père aussi sombre et aussi perturbant.

A ses côtés, je vis un petit garçon qui devait avoir sans doute sept ans maximum. Ses cheveux avaient la même teinte que le plus beau des corbeaux, j'en eus le souffle coupé. On m'avait dit les enfants étaient beaux mais là dire que le plus jeune était beau c'était un euphémisme. Ses cheveux trempés par la pluie récente, collaient sur son front aussi pâle que son aîné. Ses yeux noirs abyssales dégageaient une certaine maturité pour un enfant de son âge tellement il était sérieux.

Yahiko arriva avec des serviettes sèches et en proposa une à chacun de nos convives en leur demandant s'ils avaient fait un bon voyage. Je descendis les marches de l'escalier suivit de Deidara qui salua correctement nos invités. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de repartir ne voulant pas rester vers l'entrée.

- Tu vas où? me demanda mon père étonné.

- Dans le dojo, j'ai besoin de me calmer, répondis-je en partant sous le regard à moitié surpris de ma famille.

J'avais toujours redouté la venue d'étranger dans la maison. Ce n'était pas nouveau, au contraire. J'avais gardé de mauvais souvenir par rapport à des personnes qui étaient venues à la maison. Je n'étais agoraphobe, j'étais une personne très sociable seulement quand ce n'était pas chez moi.

J'entrai dans le dojo et je m'amusai à détruire des briques à main nue. C'était un exercice relaxant me permettant de me détendre.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi et je vis le petit garçon me regarder avec un visage aussi sérieux et impassible. Avec lui, il y avait Yahiko et Deidara qui soupirèrent.

- Tu devrais éviter de faire ton sauvage, dit l'aîné de nous trois.

- Sinon Naruto, je te présente Sasuke, l'autre que tu as vu c'était Itachi l'aîné des deux frères, sourit Deidara me présentant le plus jeune des frères Uchiha qui me fixait avec une légère pointe d'étonnement dans ses yeux.

- Naruto? C'est un prénom de garçon, non? Tu n'es pas une fille? demanda-t-il jetant un froid dans la pièce alors qu'un poignard semblait être entré dans mon coeur.

Yahiko courut vers moi me retenant d'aller trucider le gamin insolent. Comment osait-il croire que j'étais une fille? Je n'avais aucune poitrine visible. Mon frère me soufflait que je ne devais pas frapper un enfant plus jeune que moi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je détestais vraiment les étrangers à la maison.

L'heure du repas arriva et j'avais du m'assoir à côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier mangeait de manière totalement décontracté.

- C'est gentil de nous héberger monsieur Minato, dit l'aîné des Uchiha

- Je t'en prie mais maintenant que vous vivez ici tous les deux, appellez-moi seulement Minato comme tout le monde, sourit mon père, si vous avez besoin les garçons nous avons un dojo dans le jardin. Vous pourrez vous entraîner sauf le mercredi. Je donne des cours.

- Merci c'est très aimable à vous, répondit Itachi puis il me regarda, donc toi c'est Naruto. J'espère que tu prendras soin de mon petit frère. Et si tu veux de moi aussi. Je dois dire que tu es bien mignonne.

Une frappe atterrit derrière la tête d'Itachi et je vis qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

- Idiot, c'est un garçon, soupira-t-il

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux alors que je crois qu'une veine commençait à pulser sur ma tempe. Malheureusement, mon père me prit dans ses bras comme à chaque fois.

- Désolé si mon fils ressemble légèrement à une fille mais il n'est pas mignon comme ça? Sourit-il

Je pris le bras de mon père pour le projeter contre le mur. Yahiko se massa l'arrête du nez alors que Deidara prit une nouvelle photo de moi.

- Tu es mignon quand tu es en colère petit frère, se justifia-t-il.

Je rageai alors que je quittai la table en m'excusant. Je partis me laver pour me détendre les nerfs que tout le monde s'était amusé à titiller. J'ouvris l'arriver d'eau et je me mis dans la baignoire pour prendre un bain relaxant. Je soupirai d'aise au contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, il n'y avait pas à dire c'était fantastique et agréable.

Tous mes muscles étaient détendus et aucune histoire de fille ne pouvait revenir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que les frères Uchiha avaient cru que j'étais une fille. Je n'avais pourtant pas le physique d'une jeune demoiselle. J'avouai que contrairement à ses aînés je n'étais pas bien bâti mais j'étais tout de même fort.

Après plusieurs minutes, ma peau commençait à se friper et je sortis de la baignoire pour me rincer. Je mis mon peignoir orange sans le fermer, étant toujours dans la salle de bain.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de mon âge nu comme le jour de sa naissance. Son visage m'était drôlement familier, des cheveux couleurs corbeaux, une peau pâle ainsi que des yeux sombres me fixant de manière étonnée. Je rougis prenant le pan de mon peignoir pour cacher mes attributs et je frappai le pervers avant de partir en courant dans ma chambre.

Mon coeur tambourinait à vive allure, mon père ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il aurait un troisième étranger à la maison. Je respirai comme les femmes enceintes lors de l'accouchement alors que ma main se posa sur ma poitrine tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon muscle cardiaque.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et j'ouvris doucement pour trouver Yahiko avec l'inconnu en tenue d'Adam mais cette fois-là, il était vêtu d'un peignoir. Je fronçai les sourcils envoyant des éclairs sombres vers l'individu étranger.

Ce type m'avait vu nu et sans doute délibérément. Une colère sans nom me prit, j'avais horreur des voyeurs surtout quand je ne m'étais pas assez défoulé.

- Naruto, il semblerait que tu ais frappé un de nos invités, soupira mon frère aîné.

- Non, je me souviens qu'il en avait deux et non trois, c'est qui lui? M'exclamai-je

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, répondit l'adolescent

Je me mis à rire.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Sasuke Uchiha est un gosse de sept ans et non un adolescent, répliquai-je

- Malheureusement Naruto, c'est bien Sasuke. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te mettre en pyjama et que tu descendes pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Non pas besoin, je peux lui raconter ici. Je crois qu'il est un peu en état de choc, intervint Sasuke

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, dis-je d'un ton sec, attendez moi en bas.

Je m'habillai rapidement et je descendis furibonde en bas. J'étais tellement énervé que j'en avais oublié d'attacher mes cheveux. Je m'assis au côté de Deidara qui me prit immédiatement en photo. J'aurai du prendre le temps de me mettre un élastique. Je regardai Itachi et Sasuke qui nous fixaient avec un air sérieux. Je soupirai mentalement, c'était une coutume Uchiha d'être aussi sérieux qu'un pape.

- Je sais que ce qu'on va vous raconter et totalement fou mais je vous prierais de nous croire sur parole, commença Itachi, mon frère et moi sommes victimes d'une sorte de malédiction.

J'écarquillai les yeux mais Yahiko m'intima de les laisser finir.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Lors de son arrivé, Sasuke était un enfant d'à peine sept ans. Ceci est tout à fait normal, au contact des filles, mon frère devient ce petit garçon mais au contact des garçons, il redevient normal. Quant à moi, c'est tout à fait l'inverse mais au lieu de me transformer en petit garçon, je me transforme en corbeau.

- J'ai touché par inadvertance Sasuke quand je lui ai passé des affaires pour qu'il aille se laver, ajouta Yahiko, j'avais eu un choc mais moins que Naruto.

- Il n'avait qu'à attendre son tour, dis-je en boudant.

- Il n'y avait pas tes vêtements dans la corbeille de linge donc on a cru que tu étais allé dans le dojo, vu que c'est souvent là-bas que tu vas bouder. J'avais donc demandé à Sasuke d'aller se laver et vu que la salle de bain était calme. On n'a pas cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- J'aime prendre mon bain dans le calme, râlai-je

- Au moins, j'ai la preuve que tu es bien un garçon, sourit Sasuke, Itachi courage.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais une colère me reprendre. Deidara le remarqua et me prit de nouveau en photo.

- Je ne peux donc pas redevenir un adulte, pleura presque Itachi.

- Mais pourtant vous vous êtes touchés plusieurs fois, s'étonna mon benjamin

- Car nous ne pouvons pas se transformer au contact d'une personne qui a subi une malédiction. Entre autre, je peux n'importe quel câlin à mon frère sans me transformer en corbeau et lui ne pourra jamais devenir un adolescent avec moi.

- Je tiens à dire, les garçons à ce que ce secret reste à la maison, personne ne doit savoir pour Itachi et Sasuke. C'est pour cela que Fugaku ne voulait pas vous parler d'eux, m'expliqua mon père qui était resté absent pendant la discussion.

- En tout cas, pour Sasuke, j'ai eu de la chance de n'avoir que des garçons mais pour Itachi c'est un autre problème. Il ne peut redevenir normal qu'au contact des filles.

- Dommage que Naruto n'en soit pas une, soupira Itachi pleurant presque.

Mon pied atterrit durement sur son visage et un pouf retentit et à la place on vit un corbeau. Ce dernier semblait râler.

A mes côtés, j'entendis quelqu'un soupirer et je vis Sasuke qui me regardait d'une manière plutôt étrange. Je rougis me rappelant comment j'avais vu ce type.

- On dirait que mon corps nu ne t'a pas laissé indifférent Naruto, sourit Sasuke.

- Surveille tes paroles sinon tu finis comme ton frère, dis-je avant de m'éclipser. Des fous étaient de nouveau entrés chez moi. Je soupirai avant de finalement aller me coucher. Trop d'émotion en une soirée et dire qu'on était vendredi soir et que je me couche à dix heures moins le quart.

* * *

Reviews?

Alors vous avez aimé ou non?


End file.
